HelmCom:Operation Alpha
by narshaa212
Summary: Squads Delta and Omega have been captured so it's up to Alpha Squad to find them.
1. Chapter 1

HelmCom: Operation Alpha

New Corusant Republic Base. 0200 Hours

ARC Trooper A-01 had never been late before and he didn't plan on changing that. He glanced at the chrono on his comlink; they were a few minutes late. A-01 sighed, he felt frustrated. This whole month had been like this, mission after mission had been piled up on their squad. He didn't even get enough time to change into his armour so he would look presentable. His squad members however, had their armour on, but were caked with mud. Except Commander CRC-02/224's. His was always nice and clean, A-01, Jangotat wondered how he could possibly do this. They all were instructed to report to conference room F218. It could have been that he was skipping missions but that was unlikely. Jangotat knew that Commander 24, Cody, was a neat freak. He hated cramped spaces, slogging through mud filled jungles and the tiniest speck of dirt on his armour. His other two squad members apparently didn't care about the mud. In fact they looked like they had rolled in it and smothered more on. He could just imagine the look of repulsion on Cody's face. Jangotat saw him, every now and then, glance at ARC Trooper A-20 and SCUBA Trooper P-12.

"Couldn't you have washed that off," Cody said," You know, like when you went through the portal."

"No,I thought that you might like some dirt so we brought plenty", P-12, Scooby, grinned. He smeared some mud on Cody's pristine armour.

"I just cleaned that!" Cody gasped. Jangotat swore that he could almost see plumes of steam coming out of his helmet.

" A little dirt won't do any harm", Scooby reasoned. A-20, Gun, shook his head.

"Show some backbone Cody, we wouldn't want you come back from a jungle hunt screaming because you can't get some stains off", he growled.

"Shut up. All of you. We're here already"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The room was cramped. There were no windows and the only source of light appeared to be coming from the holo-projector which was conveniently placed in the center. The sterile smell reminded Jangotat of the medcenter and memories of which he didn't exactly want to remember. He scanned the room for something to sit on. Nothing. He ushered the rest of his squad through the door. Cody and Gun removed their helmets. Gun, who obviously was tired, dropped his weapon on the floor and squatted. Cody looked at him reprovingly. Gun, who had been staring at the floor, looked up and stared right back at him.

"Alright you two. I know that we're all tired and a bit edgy from previous missions. So save it for the enemy," Jangotat said. They ignored him and continued to glare at one another.

Scooby who appeared to take no notice of them eased off his helmet.

"Hey, I have an idea, "Scooby said. He took out one of his ration cubes.

"I'll bet that if we have enough of these we can build chairs out of them." He placed it on the ground and stomped on it. The cube didn't break.

"See, it's strong enough to withstand that . . . " He chucked one at Cody's head.

"Oww!"

"And it's strong enough to dent Cody's hard head," he continued.

Jangotat shook his head.

"You know Scooby, if Cody tries to strangle you I won't try to stop him."

Scooby just laughed and punched Cody's shoulder plate. Cody glowered at him.

"Aw come on Tat, he's a softy. He wouldn't do that."

"I'm serious 12, if he tries to strang.."

Jangotat was interrupted by the door's hiss. A Jedi followed by two Clone Commandos walked through. Jangotat immediately stood at attention and saluted. His squad mates did the same.

"I apologize gentlemen. I was held up by another briefing. I'm Gorth Lak." The Jedi looked no older than he was. He held out his hand for them to shake. When nothing happened, he quickly withdrew it. Jangotat saw his haggard appearance but said nothing.

"Now then um, lets see, where is it . . . " He fumbled around in his bag. The two Clone Commandos moved to where Jangotat was and stood at attention. He wondered why there were only two of them. Usually special forces, clone commandos specifically, were put into squads of four. The Jedi was still rummaging through his pack. Apparently he was very disorganized; that worried Jangotat. If some of the Jedi were this incompetent, he didn't want to think about what they did in battle.

"Ah ha!" Lak exclaimed. He held a small silver disk. There was nothing special about it, they were in usage throughout the galaxy. In fact the mission he had just returned from involved stealing a disk that looked just like that one. Lak inserted it into the holo-projector. The image showed a map of some sort; however the image was blurred and it was hard to tell.

Jangotat raised his hand. "Sir, what exactly are we looking at?"

Lak raised an eyebrow and looked behind him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll adjust that." With the image's resolution fixed the briefing continued.

"This, gentlemen, is a map of Uarhur. We have been receiving alarming reports of a new weapon of some sort."

" Aren't there always _new weapons of some sort_?"Scooby muttered to himself. Cody nudged him and said, " Sorry sir. He's just like this at times."

Lak just shrugged." I know what you mean. This time our intelligence reports that this one is capable of destroying planetary systems. And it's also, unfortunately, using beings as a power source. Clone personnel to be precise."

Silence spread through the room. _Us? They've taken to using clones as power sources? _Jangotat looked at the two Clone Commandos._ They have something to do with this_, he thought.

"Sir, our main objective is to destroy the weapon_?"_

"And bring back all the prisoners"

Jangotat frowned,_ "_Prisoners, Sir?"

"Yes, we have given this mission to two squads already. Omega Squad and Delta Squad. Omega Squad disappeared without a trace and Delta Squad had two of its squad captured. Not to mention all of the clone personnel we've sent before them. "

Jangotat once again looked at the two Clone Commandos. Ah yes why didn't he recognize them before. The two had familiar markings. The one with the orange paint was RC-1138 Boss and the other with what looked like blood markings was RC-1107.

Boss stepped up to the holo-projector.

"This is where our squad mates were captured." He pointed to one of the blinking dots on the map. It looked like a cliff with a river below it.

"Sev and I were shoved of the cliff during the battle and we plunged into the river. RC-1240 and RC-1262's helmet comlinks continued to broadcast the battle. I assume that they were taken alive because their bio-signs were active up to this point." He pointed to an area with thick jungle.

"How do you know they're still there. Maybe it's a staging point for them to be transferred to the facility?",Jangotat asked.

"We haven't found any other buildings on Uarhar's surface. Besides once we got back onboard the _Palpatine, _Advisory scanned the same spot their bio-signs went dead and found a massive power source readout. We returned immediately here. Also, we managed to take schematics of the buildings."

Jangotat was silent. It was unusual that the enemy could be so careless. Perhaps it was a trap to lure more troopers for fuel.

"When do we leave, sir?",Cody asked.

"You'll be leaving in a day. Enough time to get yourselves ready I hope."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_New Corusant Republic Base. Trooper Quarters. 0340 Hours_

The torrents of freezing water came down upon Gun like frozen needles. It didn't matter, he couldn't feel it. He felt so exhausted, so numb; he just wanted to collapse and sleep. The previous mission ended badly. The hostages they were supposed to rescue was killed. The worst part about it was when they had to retrieve the bodies. One in particular was a little girl. She had bled to death from a blaster wound to the leg. He could remember her cold pale skin and how limp and lifeless her tiny body had been. And her eyes. Her accusing eyes. They drilled deep into him and filled him with guilt and sadness. He just wanted to sit there and cradle the little girl. In her final moments she must have been terrified and alone. Although her mother had died a few feet away from her, the autopsy technician said she had died about thirty minutes earlier. They did manage to catch the man responsible. If he was still alive was questionable. Gun had gutted the man after resisting arrest and killing another trooper.

His eyelids drooped. They felt like they were chained to the floor and he struggled hard to keep them open. His entire body felt they way. He wanted so badly to lie down and sleep. He shocked himself awake. _Best not be thinking of that, you have appointments to meet, _the voice in his head growled.

"W-what do you want?"

The voice laughed. It wasn't a cheerful one, like Scooby's, it was so full of malice. It's grating sound reminded him of a blender filled with all sorts of durasteel items.

_I'm just trying to keep you alive so I would exist also_... _isn't that a good thing?_

"No! Get out!"

Gun glanced down at the puddle of water that collected at his feet. His distorted reflection seemed to sneer back at him.

_You can't get rid of me, I'm the part of you that enjoys the bloodlust of battle. You need me... you can't exist without me._

"N-no..."

_You're weak. That's why you created me in the first place, you can't handle the exhilaration of combat. Maybe you're afraid you might like it. What's wrong with that?_

"I-it's not the J-jedi...", he stammered.

_Ha!. Jedi. Don't even start. They're nothing but scum._

"You're lying!"

_But am I ? They were the ones that abandoned you in the first place. Rejected you. You're not a real trooper. You're only half. That's what makes you incompetent. That's why the Jedi didn't train you to be one of them._

"I was angry. I wasn't stable enough. I..."

_Save your pathetic excuses. Jedi way. Its for weaklings._

He got out of the shower and stumbled towards the sink. Gun tripped and would have almost fell face first if he hadn't caught the sink counter. He pulled himself up and looked into the mirror. His shadowy reflection taunted him with a cruel smile.

_I'm just trying to help you realize your potential. The darkness is what gets you through not the light. It makes you vunerable._

"NOOO!",Gun yelled.

He swung at the mirror with all his might. He cried out as the silver fragments of glass shattered upon him like bits of shrapnel. Gun fell to his knees and let the blood flow freely from his clenched fist. The scarlet drops stained the once clean floor.

"Guuunnny! You okay in there?", a familiar voice called out.

It took him a few seconds to answer. He wanted to say something that wouldn't give away what had just happened. But his voice betrayed him.

"Yeah... I'm alright...", he said quietly.

"Good! You better hurry up! Cody's gonna bore me to death with one of his lectures if I don't take a shower soon!" Scooby apparently didn't take notice. This relieved Gun but it went away as soon as it came. He felt a cold wave of numbness wash over him.

_You lied. I like that, you're finally learning. Come your victims await._

Gun began to smile a very cold smile.

Scooby wondered what was taking his friend such a long time. He looked behind him to make sure Cody wasn't there. The guy was too uptight, he had to get out more. Maybe he'd take him to the Outlander sometime; couple of drinks wouldn't hurt. _Or drag him_, Scooby mused. He knew that he wouldn't go. Besides being a neat freak, he would recite the code of conduct and the manual if he caught them doing something that wasn't "allowed". Even Jangotat would get irritated by him. Gun on the other hand was a little bit psychopathic. Maybe a little bit was an understatement. Scooby would sometimes catch him sitting by himself in their cramped quarters talking to, well, himself. He was amazed that they were the best of friends in the squad. Well, they were all friends; actually brothers was more like it. But he sometimes had the feeling that Gun didn't feel accepted, like he belonged to the squad. He would sometimes stare into space, not a peaceful kind , it was troubled. It usually occurred before missions they went on and ended up with one of their squad nearly bleeding to death or if their mission went horribly wrong.

Scooby thought that he was merely getting lucky. Right now he wasn't going to be if Cody catches him and starts yammering on about how a trooper should be always neat and presentable. He didn't give a damn. Besides they were always out getting mud and whatever on their armour anyways so it didn't matter.

"Heeeey! Guuuun! I can hear Cody coming! Pleeeasse! You've been in there for an hour already!", Scooby pleaded.

When Gun didn't respond, Scooby decided to lure him out.

"I bet you look like a dikut'la vegetable from one of those fragging star freighters!",he taunted.

_Slam! _The door swung open nearly hitting Scooby. Gun walked past him without greeting. Scooby was confused as to why he didn't greet him like he normally did. He shrugged and went into the bathroom. The mirror was gone! He rolled his eyes and sighed. Gun probably shattered it. It was probably the millionth time he destroyed one. Eh, it was the base's problem now; they'll be leaving and might be transferred to another base. At least he had a backup so he could shave without nicking himself. But first a shower. It was gonna be a nice long one because he assumed by Guns attitude that this mission was gonna be a long one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author'sNote: Hey, thanks for reading and review the story you all. Reviews really encouraged me when I was stuck so thanks. Oh, by the way. I changed the previous chapters.**

Chapter 4

_New Corusant Republic Base. Hangar Bay. 1410 Hours_

Being in the hangar bay of any Republic base was like being in a marketplace. This one in particular had been seeing more action than usual. Ships of all kinds were constantly flying in carrying precious loads of ammunition, troopers and possibly medical supplies. Others carried the dead and wounded. Troopers stood nearby taking breaks waiting to be sent back out to the battle field. They were talking and joking like regular soldiers would. Jangotat glanced at them. One of the troopers caught his gaze and held it. The others he was talking with turned toward the direction he was looking. The trooper gave him the same neutral stare and nodded slowly in acknowledgment. Jangotat turned away and saw the body bags and wounded being loaded off of the med ships. Some of the wounded troopers stared into blankly into space. Others screamed in and writhed in pain. Several medics had to hold down one of the uncooperative ones. He managed to knock a couple of the medics down before being sedated. Jangotat watched as he was hauled off to the med bay to await surgery or perhaps to await death.

His squad mates were unusually quiet. Scooby opened his mouth slightly as if to speak but stopped as he looked at Gun. He looked at Janogotat, expecting him to say something. Gun was chewing rapidly on a nervestick. He looked extremely nervous.

"You okay?" he asked.

Gun looked startled by his voice. Jangotat gave him a concerned look and said ",I know what happened in the bathroom."

Gun gulped but didn't respond.

Jangotat sighed and tried again. " You broke another mirror Gun. I know there's something wrong but you aren't telling us, why?"

"You won't understand...," Gun murmured.

"If you tell us, we will."

"No."

Jangotat lips set in a straight line. He wasn't going to give up so easily. If Gun continued to act like this he was a danger to the squad and the mission itself. He could... no he shouldn't be thinking like that. Gun will get back in shape before zero hour. He always had and he wouldn't fail them this time.

"Fine. But don't let this interfere with our mission."

"Yeah, whatever."

The Gorth Lak and the Deltas were waiting for them in front of a ship. A Nubian Yacht to be exact.

"Uh, why the hells are we using this? Why aren't we using a Larty? I mean it looks like one hit in the right place could bring it down?"

Everyone looked at Scooby who shrugged. The Jedi stifled, or least he tried to, his smile. He looked quite amused by Scooby's outburst.

Cody, who must have mistaken Lakes expression to be one of embarrassment apologized. "Sorry General, like I said earlier he's like this at times"

"It's all right. I don't see anything wrong with that."

Boss spoke up, " Advisory had received word from high command to use a civilian craft. Uahar is a neutral planet, we can't risk sending any ship registered under the GAR."

"But the damn thing looks like a fragging . . . ",Scooby started.

Cody nudged him enough to almost tip him over.

"Shutting up, sir."

Boss cocked his head. "Well looks are deceiving sergeant. This _damn thing_ has weapons and defense systems that rival our best starfighters. Plus all the unnecessary items that were onboard were removed to make room for our equipment. So you'd best be showing some respect."

There was a few minutes of awkward silence before Lak spoke again.

"So I trust that you gentlemen can take things from here?"

Jangotat scoffed and he looked at him peculiarly.

"Don't worry sir, we're professionals."

The Jedi nodded, but Jangotat caught a look of concern pass over his face before it returned to the usual tranquil appearance that Jedi have. He waved aboard the rest of his squad before climbing the ramp himself.

_Aboard contraband ship Kilo11. 2100 Hours_.

Rivulets sweat dripped down Cody's forehead. He gazed at his opponent across him. A-20 had a cocky grin on his face, one that Cody was about to strike off. He blocked A-20's attacks with an upward parry and immediately swung his staff down hard on his shin. 20 yelped in pain and dropped one of his rods. He scowled angrily and charged recklessly at Cody. Cody simply sidestepped him and brought his staff down on 20's head. 20 looked at him in shock and collapsed.

"_Solah._", Cody murmured.

"Whoa. You brought down a Force sensitive."P-12 muttered in amazement, as he went to go check on 20. He gave a thumb's up and continued, " Well, he's out cold. He's fine though, except for the gigantic welt forming on his head. As for you, uh, you better hope he doesn't remember this or he might go psycho on you."

Cody looked at him neutrally. He knew that 20 would know better than that.

"Don't worry about him."

He laid the his staff on one of the crates full of ordnance Cody picked up a white hand towel he had laid there earlier and wiped the sweat off of his head and neck as best he could. Unfortunately, when RC-1138 said that the vehicle was stripped of unnecessary items, he also meant that the shower was also removed. He was beginning to regret the exercise as he looked at his scratched armour. He unattached them from his body suit piece by piece and cleaned them. He reflected today's exercise while cleaning. Cody wondered why 20 had failed while he had won the battle. He thought that 20 would have the upper hand because he was the Force sensitive one and while Cody relied on training and reflexes. Of course Cody did have some training with the famous Red Guards. That was how he came to favour a double-bladed weapon compared to the two weapon style that 20 favoured. There was also the matter of 20 being hotheaded. Cody remembered 20's furious face. 20 was often blinded by his rage. Cody had once seen two Jedi, one a master the other a padawan learner, in training session. The older more experienced Jedi had predicably beaten the younger padawan. He lectured the young one on how his rage would weaken his connection to the Force, how it would make him lose his focus. Cody himself didn't understand how the Force worked, all he knew was that it was there.

He reattached his amour plates and headed to the cockpit to check on A-01's progress. He had volunteered to pilot the craft earlier and now it was Cody's shift. 01 was busy reading his datapad. Cody tapped him on the shoulder plate to let him know that it was his turn. 01 looked up at him and got up from the pilot's seat. Cody immediately sat down and assumed 01's job. But before 01 left the cockpit, he said, "Cody, be sure to announce a couple of hours before exiting hyperspace that everyone reports to the briefing room. And be sure to make it loud and clear. Scooby says that I snore audibly enough to keep you all awake and the everyone within one klick of me." 01 looked at him with a tinge of embarrassment and asked, "Is that true?"

Cody also remembered the time on Azure Republic Base. They were going to sleep for the night after the conducting a successful raid on a CIS base. 01 was the first one to fall asleep. Which was bad news for the rest of them because he snored. Normally it wouldn't be a problem, but 01 was like a holo-musicvid amplified a thousand times over the recommended volume. He didn't know how 12 or 20 would describe it but that's how he would.

Cody looked at him and stated simply, "Would you like me to sugar-coat it or just flat out tell you how it really is? Because I can't lie. It would be against my morals."

01 exhaled loudly and said, "Never mind. Just do what I told you to."

He turned and headed out of the cockpit.

Cody just shook his head and returned to monitoring the instruments. He wasn't exactly looking forward to the mission. Ugh, jungle. He hated the jungle and it's unsanitary conditions. But what could he do? He went where they needed him most, be it Special Operations to directing a whole sector of troops. He followed orders and that's all that mattered.

**A/N: I'll explain later about Gun's Force sensitvity. But I hope you all enjoyed it so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Med bay of Kilo11. 0600 Hours_

Scooby held the implosion det up to the blue light. It looked perfectly normal but looks can be deceiving. He ran his scanner across the surface of the det. The scanners shown there weren't any problems but he didn't insert it into his ordinance pack. He took a long hard look at the det, wondering what he was going to use it for. He once had an opportunity to attend an ordinance training session lead by SCUBA Trooper P-01, Gunnery Sergeant Flak. At the time Scooby was a very lowly private and he was still a part of the 45th SCUBA Regiment. Flak was considered the best of the best in the whole regiment and could do things with ordinance nobody could do. This time the session featured a captured serial killer. Flak got permission to borrow one of the prisoners on death row. Flak demonstrated what an implosion det could do to a person if he was in range of it. He had two security troopers drag the guy out. Predictably, the man struggled and got away a few times before being set inside the chamber. There were holo-cams inside, but Scooby had known they were only there to provide entertainment; the cams themselves would be incinerated along with the prisoner. Once he was put inside, Flak walked them through with the scientist's theory, while the prisoner himself was screaming and yelling. Scooby himself was very amused and tried to stifle his laugh, but couldn't. Flak turned to him and berated him for that. A clone commando next to him, Scorch, gave him a stifled smile. Scooby gave him a very exaggerated, sarcastic smile back which made Scorch snicker very loudly. The whole group looked at them but when Flak whipped around they went back to standing at ease. Flak gave them a very evil look but they both looked at him innocently. Gunny Flak then continued with the lesson in all appearances not noticing what had happened. Afterwards, after the session, Flak called them both outside where the rest of SCUBA Regiment was waiting for them. They were both wrapped up in blankets and hung upside-down. Then the troopers took off their socks and placed bars of soap in them. Then they proceeded to hand out the punishment 45th SCUBA Regiment was famous for. Both he and Scorch were black and blue for days. After the punishment had been doled out, they both introduced themselves and promised to hang sometime. Too bad Scorch got captured, he was a good guy and Scooby felt he was going to need another ordinance specialist.

He crammed the det into his ordinance pack and sealed it. He then checked his medical gear. Besides being the ordinance man, he was also the medical specialist, much to the whole squad's disapproval. Scooby wondered why, but returned the task at hand. He took with him certain vaccines and other supplies they would need and gently placed then inside his other pack. He was more careful with the medical supplies because they were fragile compared to his ordinance. Scooby had thrown one of his frag-grenades at Gun one time, as a test and to scare him. It didn't blow and Gun ,well...Gun didn't speak to him for the remainder of that day. Once he was done, he sat on one of the temporary cots. He rummaged around in his sack before finding his personal datapad. This particular datapad had been confiscated from the former Coruscanti Police Chief. All the files that had been on it were downloaded and used in court to prove the man guilty of misapplication and several accounts of bribery. Scooby had Cody modify the datapad for him so he could watch the Holo-Net on it.

He watched his favourite show, _Medic. _It was a typical war based show in which the characters' lives at the field hospital were shown. The nurses at the Havlo Republic Base introduced him to it some missions ago. Everyone in his squad hated the show a lot. He was hooked as soon as he watched it. Unfortunately, the show was on every time one of the others' show was. Well the problem was solved as soon as the Coruscanti Police incident occurred. Now he could watch it anytime he chose.

Everyone onboard was sleeping besides him and presumably Cody or Jangotat. Gun was still out cold due to the injury he had received nine hours earlier. Tat was probably up by now, examining the disk and coming up with some plans. Cody, since it was his shift, was monitoring the ship's instruments. Scooby had no idea what the Deltas were up to. He didn't bother checking nor did he care. Their business was theirs'.

_Star map room of Kilo 11. 0800 Hours._

Everyone who was assigned to the mission was there. All except for Scooby. Jangotat paced across the room. It had been thirty minutes since Cody had called for all of them to be in here. Jangotat was about to start off without him when he ran through the door. He slowed his pace to a measured trot before stopping next to Sev. Sev's blood painted helmet turned toward Scooby slowly. Scooby grinned at him, faced forward to meet Jangotat's gaze. He saluted and stood at ease.

"Where were you," Jangotat probed.

"Uh, preparing the ordinance, uh, sir," Scooby replied fake innocence bubbling out of him.

Jangotat narrowed his eyes and said in a low voice, " Really?"

"Yes sir," Scooby said brightly.

"You were watching _Medic_ again, weren't you..."

"No sir."

"You are becominga _civvie._"

"No sir. I just act like one. Sir." Scooby retorted.

Jangotat heaved a sigh turned back to the star map. He inserted the disk into the holo-projector. The faint image loaded up and showed a facility surrounded by jungle.

"I examined the mission profile uploaded into my datapad and..." He paused. The other's looked at him expectantly.

"Command's only giving three days to breach the facility before the Palpatine arrives at Uarhur. This is critical because,"he continued, " If the CIS finds a star destroyer orbiting the planet, they will know we are on the planet."

Jangotat touched the screen to give them a closer view.

"The entire facility is underground. They only way in is to go through the entry way." He pointed to the turbo-lift entrance.

"Once underground we are directly sent into the checkpoint where there are two or more guards waiting to search us. Gun, I want you to use the Force or whatever to disrupt them, render them immobile. I don't want any of us to use flash bangs or EMPs because of the Central Control Room." He then tapped the screen once again to zoom in.

"Now there are three ways we can get in the CCR. We can take the passage way leading to the Galley and up into the CCR, the middle way leading to the Guard's Quarters but the passage way has a split leading directly into the CCR or we could go through the Guard's Quarter's itself and take out all of the guards."

"We should take the way into the Galley as it is the furthest away from the Guard Quarters and the cooks are captured Republic assets, they could be of some help to us," Jangotat suggested.

"Tat, what if they see us?" Gun asked.

"Then you better hope to the Force not. The facility is surrounded by at least fifty meters of water all around. They can flush us out and we'll either drown or get captured."

"Right."

"Once we get to the CCR, Cody has to slice into the main terminal and program it to lock down the Guard's Quarters and unlock the Prisoner Holding Area. Afterwards program it to not respond to anything other that us."

Cody nodded and Jangotat continued, " Once we're through we have to move into another security checkpoint. This time without the CCR to protect them, we disable all enemy personnel, exterminate them. We take no prisoners."

He paused for a minute to let the information sink in and to take a breather.

"After we eliminate all the enemy, we go through two narrow passage ways."

He glanced at Scooby who raised his eyebrows.

"In one of the passage ways there are removable floor panels. Underneath that is a water tunnel with moving water. That's where you and your SCUBA gear come in. You have to follow the water tunnel's until they lead you directly into the Armoury which is heavily guarded outside."

"Once you're in place, the rest of the squad will move in through the PHA and the pressure rooms to get there. Scooby, you will assault them from behind while the rest of us will deal with them up front."

"And what exactly are we going to do," Boss asked.

"Well, you two are going to free the prisoners and re-arm them. All of them. That answer your question?"

"Adequate enough."

"All right. Scooby once we get through the Armoury, there is the Lab where the weapon is being contained. Once we get everyone out of there, have the ordinance specialists from Delta and Omega help you place all of your ordinance in there. Use what everything you have. Remember, overkill is the best way of making sure someone or something won't get back up and kill you."

"Ah yes. It's going to make a pretty little mushroom cloud, " Scooby said dreamily.

"More like give the damn planet an asteroid belt of it's own," Gun snickered.

"Gun..."

"Excuse me. A miniature planetary system," Gun corrected himself.

"Once we are out of the facility and about a few klick away from it. We detonate it and we rendevous with the _Palpatine_. Any questions? No? Okay there are two more hours till we exit hyperspace and another thirty minutes till zero hour. Make the most out of these two hours."

Everyone turned and went out of the room. Except for Gun.

"I have a bad feeling about this one, Tat."

"Don't worry about it, this mission will go off without a snag. We've had more challenging ones than this..."

"It's not that... it's something. It slips away from me every now and then but as we get nearer... Tat it's something ominous. One or more of us will be killed. I don't know how but..."

Gun's face was calm enough but his eyes glistened with dread. Jangotat felt scared at first but shot down that feeling.

"Ugh, don't tell anyone else. You... You'll scare them," Jangotat snapped.

"O-okay."

Gun turned away and left the room. Jangotat felt bad for snapping at him like that. He knew Gun's Jedi instincts were eerily accurate. He gulped down his fear and returned to his room to his bunk to make the most of his dwindling time.

**A/N: If you want an idea of what _Medic _is like, think MASH meets Scrubs. Yes, everyone in my family hates MASH except me. I'm the only one that watches the show.(sigh)**


End file.
